


【盾铁】红衬衫

by AkatukiL



Series: Marvel Movies [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatukiL/pseuds/AkatukiL
Summary: 托尼发现娜塔莎忘记清除的浏览记录，点开网页发现那是讲述他和史蒂夫在一起的虚构故事。





	1. Chapter 1

> 焦糖色的双眼因发情变得迷离，氤氤氲氲地泛起浅薄水雾，惹得眼睫濡湿一片。
> 
> 托尼无法控制身体源自被标记的本能，Alpha兴奋四溢的浓郁信息素包裹着他。后穴淋淋沥沥淌流出为进入做准备的汁水，濡透裤子棉料黏糊沾住皮肤，难受得很。
> 
> “该死的，罗杰斯你不行了吗？”托尼焦躁地低吼。
> 
> 他们正在一间随时会有人进来的贵宾休息室乱搞，该死的史蒂夫被他溢出的Omega信息素迷昏了头，不合时宜地瞎吃醋，喝下的酒液里被人下了能够紊乱信息素的药，这又不是他的错。
> 
> 撕啦——
> 
> 托尼陡然裸露在外的上身一凉，触及冷气颤抖着立起一片疙瘩。
> 
> 他没空计算身上新定制的酒红色衬衫按照史蒂夫的薪资赔不赔偿得起，他的注意力已经全部集中在刺入汁水泛滥的穴口里的手指。
> 
> 后穴再度被伸进一根手指，熟练地找寻他内里敏感的位置阔张。托尼倚靠在背后那具体温比他高的结实身躯，仰高下颌发出呻吟。
> 
> 顺应发情期中Omega的本能，不再克制对自家Alpha的渴求，托尼抬高臀部磨蹭顶住史蒂夫腿根处硬得不行的鼓鼓囊囊的一团。
> 
> “哈，我就知道你对我这身红色西装有意见。”托尼即使整个人浑身酥软被笼罩在史蒂夫怀中，也停不住这张喜欢撩拨对方的嘴。
> 
> 搭上捏在乳头上恶趣味揉捏的大手，托尼绵软着嗓子，命令：“操我，大兵。”
> 
> 史蒂夫如海明亮的蓝眼睛此时专注地注视着怀中的珍宝，眼底流动的情愫令托尼只看一眼便像饮了索尔带来的阿斯加德的蜜液一般，醉到不愿醒来。
> 
> “遵命，长官。”

“……星期五，这是娜塔莎的浏览记录？”

托尼猛地灌了一大口咖啡，神情复杂。

“准确来说这是罗曼诺夫女士执行任务前未关闭的后台运行程序的网页，Boss。”星期五说。

“Fine。旺达为什么也有这个网页——不不不，我不需要知道她们两个在私底下的交流。”

手指神经质地敲打桌面，节奏混乱，可看出托尼此时的心情有多糟糕。

早在复仇者联盟未成立之前，他就知道有这么一些网络文学网站，但是——

是他老了还是现在年轻人的世界就是这样？

不得不说写得还挺辣，如果主角之一不是他的话，托尼会披个马甲给这篇R限级的文章点个赞或者留言。

而且，这对于一个暗恋者来说，太超过了。

是的，他喜欢史蒂夫，佩珀知道，娜塔莎也看得出来。

托尼由衷佩服这两位女性，她们依靠直觉与观察力很快发现这个他不愿被人发现的秘密。

有谁不喜欢美国队长呢？金发碧眼好身材，还有一根与身量成正比的老二，别问他怎么知道的，史蒂夫的制服可是他参与制作修改的，对方身体的数据他总是第一个掌握在手中。

托尼关掉娜塔莎翻看的网页，不想再看自己是怎么躺平任老冰棍翻来覆去。

视线扫到旺达未清理过的后台记录，托尼定睛再看，直觉告诉他，旺达那一栏同样域名的网址为了心脏着想最好不要打开，但是，反正也不能再糟糕了。

勉强安慰了自己一番，托尼调整坐姿，忽视胯部的紧绷，点开下一篇标注PG-13的文章。

> 斯塔克的身量在走上秀场的超模中也是数一数二的高挑与修长，在不乏身材优秀的复仇者团队中也是公认的迷人。
> 
> ——只除了在一个人面前，他显得异常脆弱与娇小。
> 
> 没错，在健硕的罗杰斯面前，斯塔克两条胳膊才抵得上对方一只手臂，他的身材好得宛若米开朗基罗雕塑的大理石雕像，足以让全美陷入疯狂。
> 
> 斯塔克整理被粉丝揪乱起了皱褶的红色衬衫，羞赧道谢：“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”
> 
> 他刚被罗杰斯从闻声而来的粉丝堆中解救出来，美国队长一旦抿起唇绷着脸就显得格外吓人。罗杰斯比常人要高大得多，九头蛇见了都能吓得抖抖索索，何况普通人。
> 
> 罗杰斯寒冰般冻人的脸瞬间化解开来，他亲昵地捏了捏斯塔克发红的耳垂：“我们之间不需要道谢。”

托尼没有看完，他已经看不下去了，连咖啡都不想喝。他气得双唇颤个不停，噌一下站起身，在桌前左右来回踱步。

“这是旺达看的？操！”托尼停下走动，指着屏幕里以文字描述出来的他气愤地说：“脆弱！娇小！羞赧！这个安东尼·斯塔克是我吗？！”

“Boss，这篇是您的粉丝以平行宇宙这个设定改动的虚拟角色。”正在自我清理缓存的星期五抽空回答。

星期五调出复仇者内唯二的两名女士的心情起伏数据，用红色着重标明同人文及立体柱形图示，展现在托尼面前。无机质的女声一本正经地说：“事实上，罗曼诺夫女士因昨晚九头蛇的突然袭击忘记第一时间清除网页的浏览记录。根据我的观察，罗曼诺夫女士及马克西莫夫女士在看这些虚构的同人文时心情都会增长近五个百分点。”

托尼肩膀耷拉下来，大力抹了把脸。

他只是近来事情没那么忙，闲着无聊调出复仇者大厦内网积攒有段时间的后台缓存，顺带检查星期五有没有什么需要升级的地方。

上帝啊，我该和抄袭他胡子创意的穷法师要来时光宝石倒带回几分钟前，这样他就不需要知道周围的女性都明了他喜欢史蒂夫这件事，即使他觉得史蒂夫也喜欢他。

托尼没忘那什么世界三大错觉，就他所看到的而言，史蒂夫表现得非常直。好吧，史蒂夫对他和对其他人的照顾是他无法确认的要素之一。

谁都知道美国队长是个正直善良的好好先生，还有点喜欢照顾他人的这个毛病，但是……这些文章也太令人羞耻了。

托尼双手撑在台面，头也不抬，伸手虚空点了几下关闭页面。

“星期五，你也看了？”托尼语气虚弱，叹了口气。

智能AI没有第一时间回答她的创造者，以沉默表示真相。

“很好，我要关你紧闭三天，不，一周。”托尼咬牙切齿，他万万没想到自己的好姑娘居然默不作声嗑他和史蒂夫的配对。

星期五向来知道他的所有事情，但他生气的是，他的好姑娘居然一声不吭嗑CP不告诉他，还嗑的盾铁。

那么多篇！他为什么是承受方！

就因为美国队长那身硬邦邦的肌肉？

“星期五，继续自检吧。”他说。

我倒要看看这些年轻人还能再怎么幻想史蒂夫追我、我暗恋史蒂夫却爱在心口难开的故事，即使他们说中了爱在心口难开这个事实，托尼咬牙切齿地想。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

> 斯塔克唇角微抿，眉眼敛下，面容冷静，看不出他对罗杰斯隐瞒特工身份为政府工作，接近他只为探查他和中东当地黑帮是否存在走私军火这件事而生气。他伸指轻抚罗杰斯被绷带遮挡住的，即使进入睡眠也仍旧皱起的眉峰。
> 
> “我给过你机会，史蒂夫。”斯塔克话音稍携平淡，他知道仍在沉睡的人听不见他说的话。没关系，堂堂退役军人、现任职斯塔克私人保镖的史蒂夫·罗杰斯——噢，他甚至连这个名字是不是真实的都不确定——醒来就会收到一份辞退书。
> 
> 得知罗杰斯住院的消息那会儿他被佩珀从实验室挖了出来，赶到公司和员工庆祝业绩再一次突破而举行的小宴会。对，他险些忘记这次宴会他要干的事。
> 
> 一身黑红色搭配的西装在赶来神盾局内部医院的路上被折腾得格外凄惨。这身西装是他最喜爱的一套，史蒂夫也是。别问斯塔克为什么知道这套西装史蒂夫尤其喜爱，每当他穿上这套西装走出来时，看看那双蓝眼睛，几乎黏在他身上——主要是他引以为傲的臀部——不舍得移走。
> 
> 在斯塔克预想中，史蒂夫答应他今晚会出席庆功宴，而他，会在众人面前向好好先生求婚。
> 
> 斯塔克站起身晃了晃，抚平衬衫因坐下产生的皱褶，新潮蓝色墨镜悬在他鼻梁上，遮掩他眼底那圈因通宵三十多个小时而浮现的青黑。
> 
> “哈皮，洛杉矶那栋别墅挂去拍卖，里面的东西我都不需要了，你处理好。”斯塔克捧着天鹅绒小方盒，打开后垂眼看着里头他亲手雕琢打磨的一对银戒，细细端详，久久没有回神。
> 
> “好的。”哈皮恪守职责，没有对病人投以谴责的目光。
> 
> 斯塔克从哈皮的声音中回过神来，小方盒最终被放置在病床床头边。
> 
> 他说：“走吧。”
> 
> 托尼·斯塔克不需要一个从头到尾都是欺骗的伴侣。
> 
> 忽略心脏痉挛似抽搐的疼痛，斯塔克面容平静地想。

“Fuck！”

托尼猛地一拍桌，深吸一口气，他绝对不会承认他被这个作者虚构的情节给伤害到。

他完全忘记刚才发现这些文章时的复杂心绪。事实上，把这类成千上万个配对里的自己当做陌生人看待，把这一类小说作为正常爱情小说或者闲暇刊物的时候，他会好受很多。

托尼现在便是如此，他为文章中的托尼抱不平，大声嚷嚷：“这根老冰棍不配得到托尼！他值得更好的！”

实验室里头只有他一个人，托尼也没指望星期五能给予回应。鼠标移到最下方，作者尚未更新，打的是To Be Continued这个标识，俨然正处于连载状态。

“OK……让我看看这个论坛的注册流程。”

托尼原想回复，但这个论坛不允许游客匿名，他冷哼一声，迅速以星期五的名字注册了一个马甲，并在这篇虚构世界的文章下留言打赏。

毫不客气且丝毫不掩饰自己的富有，托尼在打赏金额中直接投了最大极限的论坛币，把其列入收藏文章中的第一个名额之后，他根据文章名字与梗概点击下一篇，很快沉迷于一篇篇设定新颖的同人文中。

他看了一整个下午，错过午餐又错过下午茶餐点。

胃部催促托尼离开实验室去厨房找点三明治沙拉什么的填点肚子，他随手关掉论坛网页，没发现因为他陆陆续续在同人文里打赏金额而掀起的波澜。

脚刚迈进客厅，彼得和克林顿交织在一起的声音传入耳朵，托尼走近看了一眼，他们在玩层层叠，积木垒高摇摇欲坠，像极了比萨斜塔。

克林顿注意力集中在层层叠上，冲他随意挥了挥手就作打了招呼，彼得倒是想直起身对他说些什么，只是克林顿抽出一块积木叠放再顶上的动作又把他拽回了紧张的游戏中。

打开冰箱，减脂沙拉和意面中托尼明智选择后者，他还没饿到忘记沙拉一般是娜塔莎给自己准备的。

放入微波炉叮几分钟，托尼弯下腰拉开抽屉，一时顿住眨了眨眼睛，迷惑地站起看向客厅里除他以外的两个人。

“谁碰了我放在抽屉里的咖啡豆？”

没人应答。

托尼扬眉，索性一个个抽屉都打开翻了一遍，最终在最顶上的橱柜发现，还被恶劣塞进了最里面。

托尼试图伸手去够，尝试三次之后都没能碰到便放弃了，双手抱臂一脸恼怒地说道：“好姑娘，告诉爸爸咖啡豆是被哪位长腿叔叔放到上面的？”

“托尼，你不该喝那么多咖啡。”史蒂夫说。

他不知何时出现站在托尼身后，一抬手，宽厚的手掌牢牢地抓住罐身，轻而易举从顶层里侧拿下整罐咖啡豆。

史蒂夫穿着宽松休闲的家居服，金发软趴趴地贴服在他鬓边，水珠不停滴落进他脖颈上环绕的毛巾里。

他站得太近，托尼甚至能闻到史蒂夫使用的柠檬味沐浴露的化学香气，说话时胸腔的振动仿佛都传入他的耳畔。

史蒂夫知道托尼不会乖乖听他的劝告，不需等人回话便熟练操作被托尼改装后更易使用的自动咖啡机，为他冲泡一杯拿铁。

空腹度过两次饭点，托尼不该喝纯苦的咖啡。

托尼被无声无息走到身后的史蒂夫吓得险些跳起来，刚想怼几句就被对方身上那股潮湿的带有沐浴露气味的热气包围，一时之间竟哽住忘了该说些什么。

“……你刚洗完澡？”托尼干巴巴地说，想到下午翻阅的那些同人文中恰好有刚才那一幕，话语不禁有些气短心虚。

“是的。”史蒂夫看了他一眼，从冰箱拿出牛奶加热，突然想起什么似的用肘指了指料理台边上摆放的吹风机，不好意思地低头讪笑，“不小心把吹风机弄坏了，可以帮我看看吗，托尼？”

“一杯女孩才会热爱的甜滋滋拿铁，可真为我健康着想。”托尼接过咖啡杯，神情扭曲，“鸡妈妈也有控制不住力气的一天，哈？”

史蒂夫习惯了队友们给他取的各种趣味外号，他从微波炉拿出热好的意面，动作自然给人在盘子里摆上叉子。

“托尼，那是意外。”史蒂夫不自在地解释道，他当然不能说这种愚蠢的错误仅仅是因为幻想托尼穿西装的照片自慰时不小心碰摔的。

一直站在厨房里聊天很傻，彼得甚至穿梭过他们头顶两回，不安安分分走地板，偏要攀岩走壁从冰箱里拿冰淇淋吃，避讳什么大人谈话似的。

“随便什么，感谢鸡妈妈的晚餐。”

托尼拒绝了史蒂夫的帮忙，一手咖啡杯一手盘子，胳膊夹着吹风机迅速窜回实验室。

他现在没什么工作需要完成，队友的装备更新换代早在前几日就已经搞定，佩珀昨日才把他压回SI签点合同开个会什么的。

也就是说，他将会有很多的时间放在新爱好上。

如果弗瑞没通知他们有活干的话。

托尼被迫赶去冲澡洗发，整理妥当后站在衣柜前，鬼使神差地换上那套酒红衬衫外搭银白外套的修身西装。

这套衣服他穿过几次，腰身和臀部的线条显露无疑，在店内试穿成品时，托尼还在为自己的好身材感到得意。

托尼扣上外套纽扣，侧身观摩全美最性感的屁股。

“Jesus Christ，确实很赞。”回想那些文章红色套装出现的频率之高，托尼喃喃道。

“托尼，该出发了。”史蒂夫敲了敲门板。

托尼没有锁门，史蒂夫站在门外，一身笔挺的藏蓝色西装衬托他蓝绿色的眼睛熠熠生辉。

“嘿，大兵。”托尼站在落地镜前，透过镜面对门外的史蒂夫轻佻地弹舌眨眼，红色镜片也阻挡不住他眼睛流露出的风流，“性感吗？”

史蒂夫注视镜内舔唇微笑看他的托尼，话语越过大脑，脱口而出：“性感——”

“——我猜这是全美皆知的事实。”史蒂夫回过神，咽了口唾沫艰难添上后句，他克制住不让自己脸红，这很难。

“Wow，老冰棍也会开玩笑了。”

这得怪那些文章，托尼稍显无措摸了摸鼻子，他为什么自然而然学着这些粉丝乱写的文章开口调戏史蒂夫，要知道这一段在后续该是未成年禁止的内容。

托尼试图让自己显得漫不经心走出房间，他成功了。史蒂夫长腿一迈，很快跟了上来与他并肩而行。

克林顿早早立在客厅，他不需要像托尼和史蒂夫那样盛装出席将众人的目光吸引过去，经由托尼改造的低调便捷装备与制服足以让他轻松应对这次任务。

“男孩们，从普拉达的店里挑好长裙了？”克林顿拖长调子调侃。

“闭嘴肥鸟，别学娜塔莎那套妈妈调子。”托尼浮夸地抖了抖胳膊，抬臂将小巧的工具抛到克林顿手上，没好气地说，“隐形耳麦，贴到你的耳后或者衣领随便什么地方，点两下就能公屏对话。”

“你完了，我要把你这句话告诉娜塔。”

克林顿轻松接下，依照托尼说的话贴在耳后，黑科技产物瞬间贴服着皮肤，他弹跳几下没见这小东西有一点松动。

耳麦贴在衣领内侧，史蒂夫重新整理衣着：“好了，我们走吧。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

他们几乎踩点到达宴会现场。

托尼抗议这次任务只需要他一个人即可，不需要史蒂夫作为男伴陪同，被弗瑞一嘴驳回。神盾局的公关部门早就为他操秃了头发，避免托尼再一次惹事上新闻头条，史蒂夫这回作为搭档恰好能看住他。

红酒被史蒂夫以执行任务为由禁止触碰，托尼翻个白眼转手拿了聊胜于无的果酒。

托尼微笑应付完又一位上前攀谈的女星，面向从人群堆里走出的史蒂夫，拉下嘴角说：“你知道这很无聊对吧？”

“我知道，但你得记得弗瑞的警告。”

史蒂夫递给他一块迷你小蛋糕，托尼身体自然前倾张嘴接下，对于史蒂夫伸手为他擦去唇角的动作没说什么。

二人你来我往的亲密惊得在场所有人怀疑这是海市蜃楼般的幻觉，会场的气氛不觉凝固一瞬。同托尼有过接触的人都知道他不喜欢接别人递来的东西，再者——

他俩这样有点gay，哦不，是非常gay。

“斯塔克是基佬？”一位搭讪失败的女星喃喃道，“这就是他长达几个月没有女伴的原因？”

“起码人家携带美国队长来这全是有钱人的地方坦然走出柜门了。”媒体行业的姑娘兴奋拍下照片，她已经有些迫不及待要回去写稿交给老板，这个大消息绝对不能被其他报社先拿到手。

史蒂夫仍旧不习惯被若有若无的目光注视，他拥有四倍听力也无法听到在场人刻意压低的窃窃私语，尤其他和托尼周围突然多了来回走动的各式人士。

他端起颜色疑似果汁的酒杯贴近唇：“行动被发现了？”

“没有，行动很顺利，资料已经拷到手，可以离场了队长，我在车上等你们。”克林顿的声音透过设备传入两人耳中，甚至有玩闹的心思吹了声口哨，“你们没看到可惜了，这个有钱佬居然敢和中东毒枭的情妇搞上。”

“肥鸟，你太闲了。”托尼伸手在史蒂夫胳膊上轻敲几下，老冰棍这副站立不安的样子着实有趣，跟竖起尾巴原地打转的大金毛似的，“大兵，走了。”

史蒂夫没让他拽动，他看了不远处时不时往这看几眼的宴会主办人，微笑颔首。

“直接离场没问题？”

“Old man，”托尼撑着腰歪头看他，“托尼·斯塔克半路离场很正常，他们早就习惯了。”

他摘下眼镜挂在胸口，冲不远处对着他和史蒂夫暧昧微笑的女士眨眼：“我还有文——还有事要忙，没时间浪费在这，难道你舍不得离开这衣香鬓影的场合？老实说那位金发碧眼的高挑模特我觉得挺不错。”

史蒂夫无奈叹气：“托尼，我不是这个意思。”

克林顿插入话题：“两位女士，要吵架能回大厦再吵吗？虽然我也不介意在路上听你们唇枪舌战。”

“嘿！我们没在吵架。”

托尼抢在史蒂夫开口前发言，他转身径直离开，一时不察同经过此处的侍应生撞在一起，踉跄几步身体习惯性后仰。

“Holy shit！”

恢复肢体平衡不是难事，托尼很快反应过来打算站稳拉住侍应生，谁知道史蒂夫比他动作要快，打乱他原先的步调，索性不去挣扎随史蒂夫的动作摆动身体，总归不会狼狈摔在地上。

“托尼！”

成年男性的身体整个撞了过来，史蒂夫原地环腰把人抱进怀里，仍稳稳当当站立。

他嗅到了须后水清爽的气味，史蒂夫情不自禁倾身低下头贴着后颈细闻了闻，像是被冰块包裹的青柠与薄荷。

托尼僵直贴着史蒂夫，颈后湿热的吐息激得他忍不住抖了抖身体。

“史蒂夫，你该放开我了。”托尼顶着所有人的目光，动了动唇咬牙说。

他后悔了，摔在地上也好过被现场当作一出戏剧围观。该死的，他到底要抱到什么时候！

恕他直言，史蒂夫的怀抱一点都不温暖柔软，虽然身材确实很好。但是，这种场合来一回八点档电视剧出现的狗血设定才真正是尴尬至极。

罗曼蒂克？不存在的。

“对、对不起。”

史蒂夫连忙撒开手，面红耳赤的样子加上那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛，宛若造成这个局面的人不是他。

“Knock knock，”克林顿说，“你们还没出来，到底在干什么？”

“出来了。”

托尼深吸口气，瞪着眼把看热闹的视线全给顶了回去，恶狠狠剜了史蒂夫一眼，皮鞋踩得哒哒响，甩下史蒂夫自己快步离场。

预料到第二天新闻头条会讲些什么钢铁侠与美国队长当众出柜的事情，托尼没打算再给公关部门增加工作，比如撇下美国队长一个人穿着战甲飞回复仇者大厦，转头头条又能变成美国队长与钢铁侠不和。

抛去私心，出柜总好过不和，即使他原想的出柜不该是这样一个狼狈、不在他计划之内的时间。

“托尼！”史蒂夫从后追上，拉住托尼的手臂让人停下。他们此时站在门廊外，四周空无一人。

想到刚才的失误，史蒂夫窘迫道歉：“你知道我不是故意的，如果你感到不舒服我很抱歉。我会和弗瑞解释这是我的错，和你无关。”

“Well，我作为主角之一怎么和我无关了？”托尼气笑，交叉双臂迈进一步，“新闻头条你猜会是什么标题？托尼·斯塔克涉猎对象包含善良正直的大兵，亦或是钢铁侠以财权逼迫美国队长服从于他，随便别的什么，主题不外乎是抨击我诋毁他们的童年偶像。噢，我们的美国队长又永远是对的被迫害的一方了。”

“我会向大众解释。”史蒂夫认真说，“你不该这样贬低自己，我们都知道你是很好的人，是全世界最聪明的未来科学家。即便一开始我根据报道和资料对你存在偏见，后续接触中我无疑是喜欢你的。”

托尼咄咄逼人的气势在史蒂夫最后一句话的攻击下消失殆尽，他张了张口，一时无言。

史蒂夫不解托尼为什么突然不说话，回想自己刚才的言辞，再看他们的距离，绷直了身体却没远离。他下定决心地直直注视托尼，“我喜欢你，不是队友，是……是想进一步发展，可以拥抱亲吻的喜欢。”

“我知道你不喜欢男人，如果、如果你觉得恶心，我可以搬离出复仇者大厦。”史蒂夫磕磕巴巴说，“寇森之前给我提供过神盾局安排的宿舍，我住在那儿即使有任务需要出动也能够很快赶到，不耽误时间。”

“队长，这个时候你该把我摁在墙上强吻，而不是像被主人抛弃委屈巴巴的金毛犬。”托尼打断他的话。

根据套路，史蒂夫在告白之后看见他没说话的时候就应该把他锁在墙上或者桌上或者别的什么地方，给他一个热情到令人近乎窒息的法式热吻，何况，美国队长可怜兮兮告白的样子怎么让人舍得拒绝。

史蒂夫块头大他摁不动，托尼抬手将人推到墙边，二话不说用嘴堵住史蒂夫那张傻愣愣张开的唇。

他伸腿跨进史蒂夫腿间，富有技巧性的磨蹭紧绷的腿根，勾动那根说不出一点隐晦性意味情话的舌头舔吮亲吻。他揉动肖想已久的美国翘臀，肌肉紧致富有弹性，简直完美。

果然，盾铁远不如铁盾来的真实，托尼如是想。

史蒂夫瞳孔微缩，金色的睫毛轻轻颤动。出乎托尼的意料之外，他不退反进伸手扣紧他的腰将他拉近，胸膛与胸膛相贴摩擦的感觉实在美妙。

是甜的。

他加深了吻，舌尖拨弄品尝托尼湿软带着巧克力味的舌，那是他投喂的小蛋糕味道。

“虽然我非常非常不想打扰，但是你们还记得没有存在感的我吗？”克林顿气愤地嚷嚷，瞬间打断他俩的亲密行为，“你们把耳麦关了再去开房！求求你们了！去开房！随便怎么搞！我一点都不想知道那些黏黏糊糊的声音是因为什么产生的！”

“操你们的！我滚蛋，你们随意！”

克林顿语速飞快的谴责道，随后利索取下设备丢到一边，驾驶跑车完全不管二人过后怎么回去，径直开回复仇者大厦。

“你让肥鸟有心理阴影了，史蒂夫。”托尼舔着水亮的唇，挑眉笑说，“你今晚目光总是投向我的胸口，红衬衫是你的性癖之一？”

史蒂夫瞪大了眼，旋即从托尼轻佻的笑意中反应过来，他舒展开眉收拢贴在托尼后腰的手，含含糊糊地说：“……如果我说是？”

“你这身，呃……我是说，非常引人瞩目。”史蒂夫干巴巴地直言道。

托尼混搭的打扮放在其他人身上会显得不伦不类，但他本人穿着却很合适。史蒂夫私人的绘本就有很多类似的画像。

实话说，托尼今晚的打扮棒极了，束紧的腰身与修身贴臀的西裤使他多看几眼都觉喉咙发痒。

“想亲手解开吗？”

史蒂夫红着耳朵，庄重点头：“我觉得大厦就可以了，不需要去酒店。”

托尼眨眨眼，调笑说：“哇哦，单纯正直的美国队长？”

“托尼……”

托尼爱不释手地轻捏一把史蒂夫的臀部，驾轻就熟地召唤纳米战甲拥着史蒂夫飞向大厦。他已经迫不及待将美国队长的衣服扯开或者被美国队长摁进床垫。

老实说，在克林顿家的农场里，史蒂夫身穿紧身T恤把木材轻松撕扯的画面非常非常辣。

托尼肯定，今晚的性爱也会非常火辣。

彩蛋一：

“队长！你答应过我不会扰乱任务，这份新闻又是什么？”

弗瑞气得直瞪眼，寇森站在他身旁以谴责的目光怒瞪托尼。

“我们只是在一起了。”史蒂夫正色道，不忘用手托着托尼的后腰，“这不是一件坏事。”

寇森一听，气得险些撅过去。

他就知道！放任偶像和斯塔克一起就会出事！

彩蛋二：

翌日，托尼的卧室换了张新的King size铁床和添置了新一批红色系列的衣服裤子。

彩蛋三：

论坛里红衬衫/红裙/红旗袍诸如此类pwp迸发式增长，幕后推波助澜的托尼乐颠颠地收藏一篇篇现实中可以实现的文章。


End file.
